Sacrifices To Be Made
by Apple2Applers
Summary: An Espeon is left to wander the world alone. What happens when she meets an Umbreon who saves her, and then meets the people who took her family? Oneshot for Darklight Shipping. Hopefully better than it sounds. Please Read! T for violence


**A2A: Hey, guys. Long time no see. Yeah, I've been busy with school and all that crap, so yeah. Been sometime since I started writing this fic, but it's finally done. Enjoy!**

**Espeon: A2A doesn't own Pokemon or its related contents**

Sacrifices to be made

_A normal day in the woods around Castelia Garden. (I know there are no woods there, but please bear with me)_

A pink, dual-tailed Eeveelution twitched its ears as it thought it heard something. She lifted her head up from the bushes it was eating the berries from.

"Hmm," she pondered. "Thought I heard something."

She ducked her head into the bushes once more to continue eating the Oran Berries. Soon, the sky turned orange, and the Espeon began her journey home. She reached the cave where she was staying with her family just past dark.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home." She stated, as she walked to the uncomfortably quiet cave. "Hello? Anyone home?"

She walked into the large cavern that the family used as a recreation room. What she saw there made her cry out in shock. Her parents were lying there on the floor, bleeding profusely.

"Mom! Dad!" Espeon exclaimed, running to her parents.

"Espeon…" Her dad muttered. "Get away from here. Don't look back. They are here."

"No, daddy. What happened? I'll help you."

"Espy," her mom stated weakly. "There's no way you can save us. Go save yourself. There are too many of them."

"Go," her father said weakly. "That's an order."

Espeon slowly backed away, tears falling from her face. Then she turned and ran out of the den, not knowing where she is going. Soon, her body collapse from fatigue. Before she blacked out, she thought she saw a dark-skinned creature coming towards her. Then she fainted.

"Hmm?" the newly arrived pokemon said. "What's this?"

He trotted over to the collapse Espeon, and lifted her face a little to see it clearer. His keen ears heard the noise of other pokemon stalking nearby, and decided to take her to his own den. Slowly, but surely, he got the Espeon onto his back and went towards his cave, snapping at any pokemon the came too near for his liking. Soon, they arrived.

He went into the cave and deposited the Espeon onto his bed. Then he proceeded to go out to a nearby patch of berries and picked out a few mature Oran Berries for the Espeon if she wakes up. Then he ventured out again for some Patrats, or if he's lucky, Pidoves.

_Early Morning_

Espeon slowly opened her eyes. She sent her senses about, and soon realized she was on a bed. She was also in a den. Her eyes drifted around the den, and it rested upon a black bodied pokemon that was sleeping in the corner on the floor. She recognized the species. The Umbreons, the kind she had grown to hate.

She crepted up to him, as not to wake him up, and then suddenly pinned him down onto the ground on the floor by the throat. He struggled to get up but then realized it was the Espeon from earlier that was pinning him down. He managed a grin.

"Glad to see you're awake," the Umbreon said. "Now can you please let me go? It's kinda hard to breathe down here."

"I'll let you go when I have answers. Who are you? Where am I? and how the heck did I get here?"

"Easy, darlin'," the Umbreon said calmly, that last word gaining him a growl from the Espeon. "I'm Shade, an Umbreon, if you noticed. You're in my den, and I carried you here from where you collapsed, almost already surrounded by stupid ghost-types."

The Espeon growled again, but then released him from the floor.

"Thanks, I guess." She said, huffing away.

"My pleasure, lady," Shade said, smiling like he could best anything. "What's your name?"

"Name?" Espeon's mind travelled to the events last night. To her parents, she had always been called Espeon, but to her friends she was….

"Shine. My name's Shine." Shine answered, holding back tears from the memory of her parents.

"Shine… Beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you," Shade said. Shine unintentionally blushed at that comment. "Where do you live?"

Shine was starting to get really irritated by the dark type. "That's none of your business."

"You could just tell me you lost them, you know." Shade said. Espeon turned and glared at Shade.

"What do you know?"

"My mom was an Espeon like you. My dad was a Musharna." Shade answered. "I gained some psychic abilities, though I still got kicked out for evolving into a dark type. I saw your nightmares last night, and I can also tell that you are really annoyed with me at this moment."

"Creep," Shine muttered under her breath. "So what? It's still none of your business."

Shade shrugged. "Just wanted to know what brought you to this part of the forest. It's infested with dark and ghost types. Psychic types would be insane to come wandering here after dark."

Shine cursed herself. Of course, the one place where her parents warned her never to go to, and she was here.

"I got lost, ok?" She snapped at the dark type. Her stomach suddenly started to growl. He smirked.

"Here. Have some berries." He said, shoving them towards her. She started to nibble at the berries, fixing her eyes at the dark type, who was now yawning and stretching. Shade suddenly met her gaze.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna attack you or anything like that." He said. "And before you ask, I've already had my breakfast."

"Creep," Shine muttered again under her breath, and then munched on the Oran Berries. Soon, the whole pile was consumed.

"Wow," Shade marveled. "I knew you were hungry, but to eat all that you must be starving!"

Shine was too surprised that she managed to eat that much Oran Berries. But she was hungry, and she her nervousness had added to that hunger. A few minutes later, her thoughts were interrupted by Shade.

"So, are you ready, ma'am?" Shade asked.

Shine glared at him again. "Ready for what?"

"Well, I was going to escort you back to your home territory. It'll be suicide if you thought you could get past all those ghost types yourself."

Shine sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, the Umbreon had a point. She had no moves that could take on those stupid ghost types.

"I guess…" She said, moving towards the den entrance.

"After you, madam," Umbreon said, flashing a smile at her, getting a glare in response.

_A couple hours later_

"Don't you miss your family?" Shine asked Shade once they started a conversation, knowing more about each other.

"At first yeah," Shade said rather easily. "But then I moved on. No sense lingering over stuff that won't come back."

Sine took that in silence. She was still holding back tears that contains that memories of her parents. She imagined the scene again, wondering how they got their injuries. She saw the wounds, and she remember that it would have came from… no, she couldn't figure it out. Maybe from some other pokemon? Probably.

"Earth to Shine, come in. Earth to Shine, come in." Shade said loudly.

"Huh? What?" Shine asked, startled.

"I was asking you, where do you plan to stay now?" Shade asked patiently.

"I don't know… How did you- Oh right, you're a psychic dark-type.

Shade chuckled. "Makes no sense, right? Makes no sense to me either. I guess genetics works in weird ways."

Shine just nodded. Soon, they arrived at the edge of the Dark Forest.

"So, where are you gonna live?" Shade asked again.

"I don't know. I'll prolly just wander around, looking for food, moving from place to place."

Shade's face darkened a bit. "That's no fun. And it's dangerous too. I know a place you could stay in. I stay there sometimes when I come around here."

"Really? Thanks a lot," Shine said, now getting a little happy. She also felt something else in her heart.

_Really, Shine? You've met this guy for a couple of hours, and now you like him? True, he's gentle, kind, and open, but still…_

"Hello?" Shade asked. "You're really out today are you?"

Shine blushed a bit, unnoticed by her pink fur, then asked. "What did you say?"

"Are you coming with me? To my other place?"

"Sure. You don't really have to do that, you know." She said as the started moving again.

"Eh, it's nothing, but still- did you hear that?"

Shine nodded. It was a cry of a pokemon. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I'm going to find out. You stay here." Shade stealthily walked among the shadows towards the sound. Shine didn't notice the shadows from behind until it was too late.

"SHADE! Umph." A gag was put on her and she was thrown into a sack. Then she heard two humans talking to each other.

"That little girl will get us a lot of money, won't she?"

"Maybe, depends on what- Argh!"

Shine heard a sound of ripping cloth, a couple of smacks, and a grunt, then all was quiet. Then the sack opened and Shade came in and untied her gag.

"Shade! Thank goodness." Shine cried, hugging him. Shade was bewildered by her reaction, but slowly patted her back.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm taking you back to my den. It's safer there. They're hunting for mature but not old psychic types."

"Of course," Shine said. "My parents…"

Shine didn't complete the thought, but it was clear to them both. Shine's parents were murdered by the humans.

Slowly they got out of the sack and looked around. There were no humans Shine or Shade could sense. They got out and slowly made their way back to the Dark Forest. However…

"There!" A human voice shouted, appearing from behind a tree. He raised a gun and pointed it right at Shine's leg. However, before he could shoot, a dark mass tackled him.

"Run, Shine! It's you they're after!" Shade shouted rushing at the other humans that were now emerging.

Shine turned and ran, not caring where she went. However, soon everything was quiet again. She turned and ran back towards her savior. Shade was lying on the ground, torn by bullets and knifes, but still conscious.

"Shade? Stay with me, Shade." Shine whimpered out, as she nudged Shade.

"Shine?" Shade coughed out. "I wanna tell you something."

"Shade?" A teardrop emerged from Shine's eye and dropped onto Shade's body.

"I love you." Shade said, using up his final breath.

_In a cave all the way in Sinnoh_

"That's how true love works," a pink legendary said. "I'll just grant them a wish."

_Back at the forest_

A bright light enveloped Shade's body and suddenly all of his wounds were healed up again.

"Shade!" Shine exclaimed rushing to him. "You're alive!"

"I'm… alive." Shade said in disbelief. "How am I alive?"

"Doesn't matter. Shade," Shine said, locking eyes with the dark type. "I love you."

Shade smiled. "You already know this, but I love you too."

"Why did you go through all that just to protect me?" Shine asked, unable to resist.

"Cause, sweetheart," Shade began. "True love needs a sacrifice to show how much love can hold."

THE END

**A2A: I thought the ending was kinda cheesy and lame. Enjoy it, not enjoy it, review!**

**Gengar: Do not flame. Flame and I will haunt your dreams…. Forever.**


End file.
